This prospective epidemiological study will examine the effects of neonatal brain damage on selected aspects of cognitive development at age 7 years. Specific aims are to investigate: 1) independent neuropsychological effects of white matter damage and transient hypothyroxinemia of prematurity; 2) the role of other predictors; 3) structural evidence of white matter damage; and 4) evidence of brain plasticity.